


Make a wish

by Artemis_Fandom_Things



Series: KakaObi Weeks 2020 [1]
Category: Angel Beats!, Naruto
Genre: Afterlife, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things
Summary: "I want to see you again.""Me too."-(Day 1 of KakaObi weeks 2020- prompt Amnesia)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: KakaObi Weeks 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629307
Kudos: 46
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	Make a wish

“I remember now,” Obito blurts out. “How I died- there was a crash and help wasn’t fast enough, I… I put myself down to be an organ donor.”

Kakashi blinks tears out of his eyes. “You….do? You do?”

Obito nods. “How did you know, though? I remembered nothing on how I died, yet you realised who I was.”

“You don’t have your left eye,” Kakashi says, “not even your heart. I, I was in line for an organ donation, then a train crashed and I was told one of the victims was a perfect match for me. I knew it was you, Obito, because I have your heart and your eyes. You’re the reason I ended up living a little longer, and I could never forget that.”

“I’m glad I could do something good,” Obito admits.

They walk closer to each other, until they no longer can.

“Can you say it?” Kakashi asks, almost pleading. “That you found me?”

* * *

_ “You don’t know why you’re here?” Rin asks, blinking in confusion. _

_ Obito shakes his head. “Should I?” _

_ “You should,” Asuma agrees. “At least, you should have something.” _

_ “What about you?” _

_ “Me?” Asuma startles. “I just wanna enjoy life. Military school kind of sucked, ya’ know.” _

_ “Gai? Kurenai?” Obito tries again. _

_ Kurenai shrugs. “I told you, didn’t I? I was always sick, and I could never do anything. I wanted to live, outside of the hospital.” _

_ “Worry not, my friend! As long as the power of Youth runs through me I shall be undefeated,” Gai says. _

_ “Find what you’re looking for,” Rin suggests. “Answers will come after that.” _

* * *

Obito’s breath hitches. “But if I do…”

“Please, Obito. I wanted to know who you were, wanted to be your friend in this world now that I can,” Kakashi explains. “We can now both move on.”

“But what if we don’t meet?!” Obito screams, tears threatening to fall. “What if we don’t meet and this is the last time we’ll ever see each other?”

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take,” Kakashi shots back, on the verge of tears himself. “I want to live, Obito, to live and grow up and be a family in a world that’s real!”

“Why can’t this world be real?” Obito tries.

“It isn’t. It will never be.”

Obito stays silent, now openly crying. He fills the space between them and wraps Kakashi into a tight hug. “I want to see you again.”

“Me too,” Kakashi admits, hugging back.

They stay like that for what feels like an eternity, sunset leaving place to the beginning of the night. “I found you,” Obito whispers, and Kakashi shots his head up in surprise.

“I found you,” Obito repeats, managing a wobbly smile.

“You did,” Kakashi says, voice cracking. He disappears right after, leaving Obito alone.

“I wanna meet you again,” Obito pleads to the stars, then the world is filled with darkness.


End file.
